jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Zuckuss/Legends
Zuckuss war ein Gand und arbeitete als Kopfgeldjäger zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums. Er war Mitglied der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde, allerdings war er in seinem Beruf nicht sehr erfolgreich. Seine Karriere war von zahlreichen fehlgeschlagenen Aufträgen bestimmt. Ein schwerer Unfall während einer Kopfgeldjagd sorgte dafür, dass er später zudem körperlich stark eingeschränkt war. Zuckuss arbeitete überwiegend mit Partnern wie dem Trandoshaner Bossk oder dem Droiden 4-LOM zusammen. Oft genug zweifelte er daran, ob er überhaupt der richtige für den Job des Kopfgeldjägers war, der eine gewisse Kaltblütigkeit und Mitleidslosigkeit voraussetzte. Auf der Suche nach seiner Bestimmung schloss er sich zeitweise auch der Rebellen-Allianz an, fühlte sich dort aber ebenfalls nicht richtig aufgehoben und kehrte schließlich in seinen angestammten Beruf zurück. Er war einer der Kopfgeldjäger, die von Darth Vader nach der Schlacht von Hoth auf Han Solo angesetzt wurden. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Zuckuss wuchs auf dem nebeligen Gasplaneten Gand auf und war als Angehöriger der Gand-Spezies an die Ammonium-Atmosphäre seiner Heimatwelt angepasst. Da Sauerstoff-Atmosphären für ihn wie Gift wirkten, war er außerhalb seiner Heimat auf das Tragen eines Ganzkörper-Schutzanzuges und einer Atemmaske angewiesen. Er entstammte einer Familie mit einer langen "Finder"-Tradition. In den nebligen Weiten des Planeten ging seine Familie seit Generationen dieser traditionellen Tätigkeit nach, in der sie mittels ihrer besonderen Intuition und Fähigkeiten Dinge und Personen aufspürten. Zuckuss war von früher Jugend an ein ausgezeichneter "Finder", weil er über eine besonders starke Intuition verfügte, die er mittels einer ritualisierten Meditationstechnik abrufen konnte. Mit ihrer Hilfe sah er Aufenthaltsorte gesuchter Personen, aber auch das Schicksal, das Wissen oder die Ängste der Personen, die ihn umgaben. Meditierte er im Hyperraum, war es ihm sogar möglich, die Zukunft zu sehen. Als das Imperium Gand besetzte, wurden die Fähigkeiten der Finder nicht mehr benötigt, da das Imperium über hochentwickelte Sensortechnologien verfügte, die das effiziente Aufspüren aller gesuchten Objekte und Personen im Gasnebel des Planeten vereinfachte. Während sich die älteren Finder zur Ruhe setzten, verließ Zuckuss - wie zahlreiche weitere junge Leute - den Planeten. Zuckuss hatte beschlossen, seine Fähigkeiten in einem Beruf einzusetzen, der der Tätigkeit des Finders am nächsten kam: er beschloss, Kopfgeldjäger zu werden. Allerdings hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt wenig Ahnung von der rauen Wirklichkeit der Galaxis und von der tödlichen Konkurrenz, die ihn in diesem Geschäft erwartete. Von Anfang an war Zuckuss getrieben von Zweifeln, ob er in diesem Beruf richtig aufgehoben war, jedoch verdrängte er diese Gedanken und bemühte sich stets, seine Aufgabe gut zu machen. Die Tatsache, dass er - getreu der Tradition der Gand - bereits einen Namen trug und sich selbst nicht mehr nur mit "Gand" betitelte, zeigt, dass er es in den Augen seines Volkes bereits zu einigem Verdienst und Ansehen gebracht hatte, als er den Planeten verließ. Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger miniatur|links|Zuckuss in seinem Ganzkörper-Schutzanzug, der ihn vor Sauerstoff schützt Kurz nach der Schlacht von Yavin trat Zuckuss der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde bei, die zum damaligen Zeitpunkt noch das Monopol über das Kopfgeldjägergeschäft besaß und für einen unerfahrenen oder schwächeren Kopfgeldjäger eine überlebenswichtige Institution war, wenn er sich im rauen Geschäft behaupten wollte. Da die Gilde Aufnahmewilligen nicht sofort eine Jagd-Lizenz erteilte, sondern eine Probezeit verlangte, musste Zuckuss während seines Trainings mit erfahreneren Kopfgeldjägern im Team arbeiten. Hierbei wurde ihm bei vielen Aufträgen vor allem Bossk zugeteilt, der Sohn des Oberhauptes der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde. Der aggressive Trandoshaner war oft ungeduldig mit seinem Partner und machte ihn dafür verantwortlich, wenn ein Auftrag scheiterte. Mehrmals wurde das Team auch von Boba Fett ausgetrickst, der kein Mitglied der Gilde war und sich deswegen nicht an den Kodex hielt, der es Kopfgeldjägern untersagte, anderen Mitgliedern ihrer Zunft bei der Erledigung eines Auftrages in die Quere zu kommen. Unter anderem scheiterten Zuckuss und Bossk direkt bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Auftrag, bei dem der junge Zuckuss sich eigentlich als neues Mitglied der Gilde bewähren sollte: bei dem Versuch, Nil Posondum im Auftrag von Kud'ar Mub'at zu fangen, kam ihnen Boba Fett in die Quere und schnappte ihnen die Beute vor der Nase weg. Ein weiterer gemeinsamer Auftrag sah vor, Boba Fett in seinem Schiff, der Sklave I abzufangen und es zu zerstören, bevor er beim Hauptquartier der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde landen konnte. Der erfahrene Kopfgeldjäger konnte sie jedoch mit einem Köder in Form einer falschen Schiffssignatur täuschen und Bossks Schiff, die Hound's Tooth so schwer beschädigen, dass Zuckuss und der Trandoshaner manövrierunfähig im All trieben - während Fett das Hauptquartier der Gilde unbeschadet erreichte und dort um Aufnahme bitten konnte. Zerstörung der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde Die Tatsache, dass Boba Fett trotz seiner jahrelangen Weigerung, der Gilde beizutreten, plötzlich um Aufnahme ersuchte, stieß bei Bossk und anderen jüngeren Mitgliedern auf Misstrauen, während die ältere Riege um den Anführer Cradossk äußerst erfreut über den scheinbaren Sinneswandel war. Auch Zuckuss war sich nicht sicher, auf welche Seite er sich schlagen sollte - Bossk, sein Team-Partner, versuchte, ihn gegen Fett einzunehmen. Gleichzeitig war er fasziniert von Fett und hoffte, von ihm lernen zu können - und sich auf seine Seite schlagen zu können, wenn es hart auf hart kam. Schließlich überwand er sich und suchte Boba in seinem Quartier im Gilden-Hauptquartier auf, um ihn unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Er machte Fett unsicher seine Aufwartung, bevor ihn der Mut verließ und er zurück in den Korridor floh. Als die Shell-Hutten einen besonders großen und lukrativen Auftrag an die Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde weiterreichten, wurde Zuckuss in ein Team mit Boba Fett, Bossk, IG-88 und D'harhan eingeteilt, um diesen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Zwar war diese Aufgabe seine große Chance, sich endlich Ansehen und Respekt zu verdienen und an viel Geld zu gelangen, aber gleichzeitig war der Auftrag extrem gefährlich und erforderte Fingerspitzengefühl - etwas, was insbesondere Bossk nicht aufwies. Zudem keimte in Zuckuss der Verdacht, dass in der Gilde Dinge vor sich gingen und dass es Zeit wurde, sich zu überlegen, auf wessen Seite man sich stellte. Verwirrt wurde er durch die Tatsache, dass er kurz vor dem Aufbruch zum Gildenanführer persönlich gerufen wurde. Cradossk umschmeichelte ihn und begann, ihn zu manipulieren, indem er Zuckuss' gute Leistungen lobte und ihm eine große Zukunft als Kopfgeldjäger voraussagte. Cradossk betonte, dass Zuckuss ebenso gerissen und hart wie Boba Fett war und schmeichelte ihm so sehr, dass Zuckuss seine Kritikfähigkeit verlor und erfreut zu glauben begann, was er hörte. In Wirklichkeit wollte ihn Cradossk nur manipulieren, da der Anführer die drohende Spaltung der Gilde und insbesondere die Rebellion seines Sohnes vorhersah. Bossk zeigte seit einiger Zeit Machtansprüche auf die Führung und es war klar, dass er seinen Vater über kurz oder lang nach trandoshanischer Sitte töten würde. Um genau dieser Tat zuvorzukommen, war Cradossk auf loyale Handlanger angewiesen und so übte er großen moralischen Druck auf Zuckuss aus, um ihm klarzumachen, wo seine Loyalitäten waren. Schließlich erteilte er ihm den Auftrag, auf der Mission der Shell-Hutten Bossk zu töten, um anschließend in der Gilde aufzusteigen. Zuckuss, so verwirrt von den Drohungen und Schmeicheleien, stimmte zu. Bereits während er zum Schiff ging, um sich auf die Abreise vorzubereiten, keimten in ihm jedoch Zweifel angesichts dieser Aufgabe. Wie sowohl Boba Fett, der seine Begleiter sehr genau einschätzen konnte, als auch Cradossk vorausgesehen hatten, ging der Auftrag vollkommen schief. Bossk wurde, zu Zuckuss Freude, in einem Feuergefecht niedergeschossen. Allerdings waren die Verletzungen wider Erwarten nicht tödlich, so dass Zuckuss sich erneut an die Drohungen des Gildenoberhauptes erinnerte und fieberhaft überlegte, wie er diesen Geheimauftrag erfüllen konnte. Schließlich entschied er sich dazu, ein gefährliches Doppelspiel zu spielen - und sich auf die Seite zu schlagen, die sich im folgenden Konflikt wahrscheinlich als die stärkere Seite herausstellen würde: auf die Seite von Bossk. Nach der Rückkehr zur Gilde berichtete Zuckuss Cradossk vom Tod seines Sohnes und schilderte ihm die Details, wie Bossk ums Leben gekommen war. Hier bestätigte sich auch seine Vermutung, dass Cradossk nicht zu trauen gewesen war - anstatt der versprochenen Belohnung für seine Loyalität erklärte der alte Trandoshaner ihm, dass Bossk erst der Anfang gewesen war und dass die Gilde von zahlreichen vertrauensunwürdigen Personen gesäubert werden musste und dass er davon träumte, alle jetzigen Mitglieder auszulöschen, um ganz neu und frisch zu beginnen. Dieses bestätigte Zuckuss, dass seine Entscheidung, auf Boba Fetts Rat zu hören, richtig gewesen war - dieser hatte ihn während des Fluges eindringlich vor Cradossk gewarnt. Bevor Cradossk ihm seine nächsten Aufträge erteilen konnte, betrat der wiederauferstandene Bossk das Quartier seines Vaters. Hastig suchte Zuckuss das Weite, um nicht Zeuge davon zu werden, wie der jüngere Trandoshaner den älteren Trandoshaner verspeiste. Mit dem Tod Cradossks zerbrach die Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde in zwei verfeindete Fraktionen. Zuckuss zog sich aus dem sich entwickelnden Kopfgeldjägerkrieg zurück und begann, auf eigene Faust zu arbeiten. Im Team mit 4-LOM miniatur|rechts|Das perfekte Team: 4-LOM und Zuckuss Zuckuss begann unter anderem, für Jabba den Hutten zu arbeiten und traf auf den Kopfgeldjäger 4-LOM, mit dem er bald darauf ein festes Team bildete. 4-LOM war ein ehemaliger Service-Droide von einem Vergnügungsschiff, der seine eigene Programmierung überwunden und Freude an kriminellen Aktivitäten entwickelt hatte. Nachdem 4-LOM es erst zum Meisterdieb gebracht hatte, zog es ihn nun ins Kopfgeldjäger-Geschäft. Das einzige, was 4-LOM noch lernen wollte, war Intuition... und schließlich, die Macht zu meistern. Zuckuss schien ihm der ideale Partner und das ideale Studienobjekt zu sein, da er seine Aufträge vor allem durch seine ritualisierte Intuition löste. 4-LOM wich Zuckuss nicht mehr von der Seite und leistete ihm sogar während der Meditationen Gesellschaft, um ihn genau zu beobachten. Er zählte seine Atemzüge und befragte ihn regelmäßig nach seinen Gedanken und Erkenntnissen, fasziniert von der Unlogik, die mit der Intuition einherging. Auch Zuckuss war die Gesellschaft 4-LOM angenehm, auch wenn er zu Beginn nicht verstand, dass der Droide ihn nur als Forschungsobjekt betrachtete, um seine eigenen Ziele zu verwirklichen. Mit der Zeit wurden Zuckuss und 4-LOM wohlhabend, da sie aufgrund ihrer Kombination - der Mischung aus berechnender Logik und überdurchschnittlicher Intuition - sehr erfolgreich waren. Zuckuss kaufte sich erstmalig ein eigenes Schiff, die Mist Hunter, ein modifizierter Byblos G-1A Transporter, den er mit der für ihn angenehmen Ammonium-Atmosphäre flutete. Da 4-LOM nicht auf Atemluft angewiesen war, konnte Zuckuss in seinem Schiff genau die Umgebungsbedingungen schaffen, die er auf den Sauerstoffwelten so vermisste. Lediglich in den Haftzellen des Schiffes gab es Sauerstoff, um Gefangene lebend transportieren zu können. Ein tragischer Zwischenfall Während eines Auftrages geschah etwas, das Zuckuss' Leben nachhaltig verändern sollte: Eine Gefangene setzte sich zur Wehr und schaffte es, Zuckuss' Atemmaske vom Gesicht zu reißen. Ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, atmete er aus Reflex mehrmals ein, was in der Sauerstoffumgebung fatale Folgen hatte: seine Lungen wurden schwer verätzt und fast vollständig zerstört. Das Atmen bereitete ihm seitdem starke Qualen und er konnte nur noch unter Schmerzmitteln seiner Arbeit nachgehen. Immer wieder wurde er von unstillbaren, blutigen Hustenattacken heimgesucht. Es gab keine Heilung für die zerstörten Organe; seine einzige Chance bestand darin, sich neue Atmungsorgane klonen zu lassen - was jedoch illegal und dementsprechend teuer war. 4-LOM wich ihm trotz dieses Zwischenfalls nicht von der Seite und fortan arbeiteten beide gemeinsam, um Zuckuss' neue Lungen bezahlen zu können - das bedeutete, dass sie unter Zeitdruck möglichst viel Geld auftreiben mussten. Außer 4-LOM wusste niemand von seinem katastrophalen Gesundheitszustand; jeder Kopfgeldjäger, der erfahren hätte, wie es um Zuckuss stand, hätte ihn in kürzester Zeit getötet. Deswegen war der Droide auch stets darum bemüht, Zuckuss in der Öffentlichkeit beizustehen und zu verhindern, dass ihnen jemand etwas anmerkte. Attentat auf ein Mitglied des imperialen Senats Da der Imperator und Darth Vader, von der Gründung der Rebellenalianz, hörten beauftragten sie, die Kopfgeld Jäger 4-LOM und Zuckuss, Mon Mothma zu töten. Als die Senatorin von Chandrila in den Restaurant, wo der ehemalige Jedi Coleman Kcaj kochte, essen war, überfielen die Kopfgeldjäger 4-LOM und Zuckuss das Lokal. Der Droide hielt die anderen Gäste in Schacht. Zuckuss schoss auf Mon Mothma, die sich, mit einer Tischplatte schützte. Darauf zog der Ongree seine alte Jediwaffe und vertrieb die Attentäter aus dem Restaurant. Als die Kopfgeldjäger, ihren Auftraggeber, Darth Vader, Bericht erstatten, wurde ein hohes Kopfgeld auf den Jedi ausgesetzt. Später versuchten die Beiden, den vor dem Imperium geflüchteten Coleman Kcaj, auf Ansion anzugreifen, blieben jedoch ohne Erfolg. Geld für neue Lungen Im Bemühen, Geld aufzutreiben, nahmen 4-LOM und Zuckuss Aufträge für alle Seite des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges an und arbeiteten zudem weiterhin für Jabba. Das Risiko, die verfeindeten Auftraggeber gegeneinander auszuspielen, war hoch, aber sie sahen keine Alternative. Für die Rebellion machten sie Jagd auf den imperialen Gouverneur Nardix, der von der Rebellion anschließend wegen seiner Verbrechen vor ein Tribunal gestellt wurde. Dieses weckte den Unmut des Imperiums und Zuckuss und 4-LOM landeten ihrerseits auf der Suchliste der unerwünschten Personen. Umso erstaunter waren Zuckuss und 4-LOM, als sie vom Imperium im Jahr 3 NSY kontaktiert wurden und man sie in den Orbit des Planeten Hoth bestellte. Es ging um einen äußerst lukrativen Auftrag und erst nachdem Zuckuss in seiner Hyperraum-Meditation vorausgesehen hatte, dass Vader ihnen die Auslieferung von Gouverneur Nardix nicht nachtrug beziehungsweise der neue Auftrag viel wichtiger für ihn war, reisten sie in das System. Jagd nach Han Solo miniatur|links|Vader heuert die besten Kopfgeldjäger der Galaxis an, um Han Solo zu jagen Im Orbit von Hoth gerieten Zuckuss und 4-LOM mitten in eine Schlacht. Während sie sich noch zu orientieren versuchten, tauchte vor ihnen die Bright Hope, ein Rebellen-Transporter, auf, der offenbar zu entkommen versuchte. Schnell feuerten sie auf das Schiff und machten es manövrierunfähig, in der Hoffnung, dadurch einige Punkte beim Imperium wettmachen zu können. Anschließend wurden sie auf Darth Vaders Flaggschiff bestellt, wo sich zu ihrer Überraschung auch die Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett, Bossk, Dengar und IG-88 befanden. Vader offenbarte den versammelten Kopfgeldjägern, dass er ein Kopfgeld von 150.000 Credits auf Han Solo aussetzte, sowie 100.000 Credits auf die in seiner Begleitung befindliche Leia Organa. Zwar waren die Anwesenden alles andere als begeistert darüber, dass sie so eine starke Konkurrenz hatten, allerdings waren die Zeiten der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde vorbei und jeder kämpfte nun für sich selbst. Die Tatsache, dass Vader so viele Kopfgeldjäger angeheuert hatte, zeigte, wie wichtig ihm die Beute war. Zudem machte er Zuckuss und 4-LOM unmissverständlich deutlich, dass ihre Arbeit für die Rebellion keineswegs vergessen war: scheiterten sie, würde das entsprechende Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Zuckuss und 4-LOM beschlossen sofort, den Auftrag gemeinsam zu erfüllen, da sie sich in ihrer "unschlagbaren Kombination" den anderen Kopfgeldjägern gegenüber überlegen fühlten. Zuckuss meditierte darüber, wohin der Millennium Falke Han Solos geflogen war und ermittelte schließlich sehr weit abgelegene Koordinaten, an denen sich laut Zuckuss' Visionen die Flotte der Rebellen sammelte. Ihr Plan sah nun vor, sich in die Rebellen-Allianz einzuschleichen (die Tatsache, dass sie zuvor für sie gearbeitet hatten, würde sich dabei als hilfreich erweisen) und dann Han Solo gefangenzunehmen. Alles, was sie noch brauchten, waren weitere überzeugende Argumente. Da Darth Vader ihnen freie Hand gelassen hatte, beschlossen sie, einige Rebellen aus dem im Orbit treibenden Frachter zu "retten" und zum Rendezvouspunkt zu bringen, um auf diese Weise überzeugend zu sein, dass sie es mit ihrem Beitritt wirklich ernst meinten. Rettung der Rebellen Zuckuss und 4-LOM dockten an der schwer beschädigten Bright Hope an und forderten die Rebellen auf, ihnen 26 ihrer Leute zu schicken, die sie angeblich retten wollten (mehr passten nicht in die Haftzellen). Die Rebellen unter der Befehlshaberin Toryn Farr witterten eine Falle und weigerten sich, woraufhin 4-LOM sie gegen ihren Willen griff und auf die Mist Hunter brachte, um sie dort in der Zelle anzuketten. Dieses steigerte nicht gerade die Überzeugungskraft des vermeintlichen Rettungsversuchs, doch Zuckuss und 4-LOM ließen sich schließlich auf eine Diskussion mit Farr ein und sie brachte sie dazu, alle 90 Rebellen zu evakuieren, indem das gesamte Schiff mit Sauerstoff geflutet wurde und Zuckuss seinen Schutzanzug trug. Auch sollten die Rebellen, die teilweise schwer verletzt waren, nicht zum Rendezvouspunkt geflogen werden, der zwei Tage entfernt war, sondern zu einer nahegelegenen Basis. Anschließend, so versprach Farr, würde die Zuckuss und 4-LOM zu Rendezvouspunkt begleiten und für sie bürgen, wenn sie wirklich Mitglieder der Rebellion werden wollten. Auch versprach man Zuckuss, dessen schlechter Zustand offensichtlich war, ihn im Rebellen-Hauptquartier zu helfen. Zwar konnte man dort keine Lungen klonen, aber es gab ein anderes medizinisches, regeneratives Verfahren, das ihn heilen würde. Die Rebellen hielten ihr Versprechen; Farr begleitete die beiden Kopfgeldjäger zur Flotte der Rebellion und dort brachte man Zuckuss in ein Ammonium-Krankenzimmer und begann mit der Behandlung. Mittlerweile war die Nachricht zu ihnen gedrungen, dass Boba Fett Han Solo gefangen hatte. 4-LOM bestand darauf, nach Tatooine zu reisen, um ihn dort abzufangen, aber Zuckuss erkannte, dass sie das Kopfgeld nicht mehr brauchten, sondern dass er hier alles bekam, was er brauchte: seine Gesundheit. Er beschloss, nicht mit 4-LOM zu reisen, sondern im Hauptquartier der Rebellen zu bleiben und sich heilen zu lassen. Auch bewegte es ihn, wie die Rebellen füreinander eintraten und welche enge Bindung sie zueinander hatten, so dass er hoffte, dort zu finden, was er eigentlich suchte. 4-LOM und Zuckuss kehrten dem Kopfgeldjäger-Dasein den Rücken und kämpften für die Rebellion, da sie durch ihr Versagen in der Jagd ohnehin bei Darth Vader vollends in Ungnade gefallen waren. Boba Fett miniatur|links|Boba Fett nimmt Zuckuss gefangen Nachdem Zuckuss neue Lungen erhalten hatte, nahmen sie den Auftrag der Rebellion an, Han Solo zu befreien, indem sie Boba Fett abfingen, damit er ihn nicht an Jabba ausliefern konnte. Diese Aktion scheiterte und Zuckuss und 4-LOM gerieten in Boba Fetts Gefangenschaft. Boba Fett benutzte seine Gefangenen anschließend als Köder, da davon auszugehen war, dass ihn zahlreiche Kopfgeldjäger an der Ablieferung Solos hindern wollten. Im Rahmen dieser Aktion wurde 4-LOM zerstört. Zwar konnte er später wieder zusammengesetzt werden, sein Speicher und damit seine selbst vorgenommenen Neuprogrammierungen waren für immer verloren. Gleiches galt für die ersten Fortschritte in Intuition, die der Droide in seiner genau nachgeahmten Meditation gemacht hatte. Nach diesen Ereignissen kehrte Zuckuss der Rebellion den Rücken und arbeitete alleine als Kopfgeldjäger, wo er erneut Boba Fett begegnete. Das Imperium hatte ein sehr hohes Kopfgeld auf einen desertierten Elite-Sturmtruppler ausgesetzt und jeder Kopfgeldjäger der Galaxis war scharf darauf. Boba Fett, der entschlossen war, das Kopfgeld zu kassieren, tat sich mit Bossk zusammen, da er der Ansicht war, einen zweiten Mann für den Job gebrauchen zu können. Gleichzeitig heuerte er Zuckuss an, um sich mit seiner Hilfe gegen Bossks vorauszusehenden Verrat abzusichern. miniatur|rechts|Boba verkleidet Zuckuss, um die Konkurrenz zu täuschen Zuckuss konnte Boba Fett nach Gefangennahme des Imperialen tatsächlich vor Bossks Verrat retten, jedoch wurde ihm keine Dankbarkeit zuteil: Boba Fett sperrte ihn gemeinsam mit dem Trandoshaner in eine Rettungskapsel und schoss sie ins All, da er keinem von beiden traute. Noch einmal arbeitete er danach mit dem veränderten 4-LOM zusammen, um den Wettbaron Sma'Da zu finden, aber es war nicht mehr dasselbe wie früher und nach dem Auftrag beendeten sie ihre Kooperation. Ausrüstung Zuckuss trug stets einen schweren Schutzanzug mit Mantel, der ihn vor Sauerstoffatmosphäre schützte. Dazu war er auf ein Atemgerät angewiesen, das ihn mit der gewohnten Ammonium-Luft versorgte. Das Atemgerät besaß auch eine interne Kommunikationsvorrichtung. Unter dem Anzug trug er eine Panzerung sowie zahlreiche Waffen, die er teils verborgen und teils offen trug. Dazu gehörte eine Blasterpistole, eine Vibroklinge, Betäubungsgranaten und ein Merr Sonn GRS-1 Gewehr. Eine bevorzugte Waffe von ihm waren Ammonium-Granaten, die für die meisten Spezies hochgiftig waren Hinter den Kulissen *Zuckuss insektenartiges Aussehen wurden von dem Konzeptdesigner Ralph McQuarrie entworfen. Zur feineren Ausgestaltung trug der Kostümdesigner John Mollo sowie Stuart Freeborn bei. Letzterer designte den Ganzkörperschutzanzug des Grands.Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung miniatur|rechts|Zuckuss, irrtümlich genannt "4-LOM" *In den 80er Jahren veröffentlichte der Spielzeughersteller Kenner Figuren von Zuckuss und 4-LOM - bei den beiden Figuren waren jedoch bei der kompletten Serie die Namen vertauscht. Dieses führte zu großer Verwirrung darüber, welcher der beiden Charaktere nun tatsächlich welcher war. Die Frage wurde erst im Jahr 1989 von offizieller Seite aus geklärt, als George Lucas erklärte, dass Charaktere mit Zahlen im Namen auf einen Droiden hindeuten und dass 4-LOM deswegen der Droide sei. Noch heute sind auf ebay Zuckuss-Figuren häufig unter dem Namen "4-LOM" und 4-LOM-Figuren unter dem Begriff "Zuckuss" zu finden. *Während Zuckuss in "Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM" von sich selbst in der dritten Person spricht - und damit in der Tradition der Gand auf seinen niedrigen Rang verweist - benutzt er in den Büchern der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg-Trilogie die "Ich"-Form. Dieses ist weniger auf einen plötzlichen Rangaufstieg zurückführen (zumal die Rückblenden im Kopfgeldjägerkrieg zeitlich vor den Ereignissen der erstgenannten Kurzgeschichte angesiedelt sind und Zuckuss bislang nur einen Namen trägt und somit keinen janwuine-Status erreicht hat), sondern es handelt sich um eine Inkontinuität im SW-Universum. Zudem wurde der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg nach der Kurzgeschichte verfasst, so dass durch die Veröffentlichung der Trilogie von der Verwendung der ursprünglichen "dritten Person" zur Verwendung der "ersten Person" zurückgekehrt wurde. Erst durch das Erscheinen des Essential Guide to Alien Species wurde die Verwendung der dritten Person durch einen niedrigrangigen Gand ein für alle Mal festgeschrieben. Somit ist die Verwendung der ersten Person in den Romanen der Kopfgeldjäger-Trilogie durch Zuckuss nicht ganz korrekt. Mit dem Erscheinen des The New Essential Guide to Characters wurde Zuckuss' "merkwürdiges" Verhalten in dieser Hinsicht wieder kanonisch: im Buch wird ausgeführt, dass Zuckuss sich durch die lange Abwesenheit von seiner Heimatwelt entfremdete und deswegen sowohl die 1. Person als auch die 3. Person verwendete, wenn er von sich sprach. Deswegen und weil er sich über viele der strikten Gand-Konventionen hinwegsetzte, wurde er von den anderen Gand schließlich als "geisteskrank" angesehen. *In der TV-Serie Robot Chicken gab es im Star-Wars-Special unter anderem eine Parodie zu Zuckuss. Dort betrieb er eine Comedyshow, in der er über Palpatine und Darth Vader beleidigende Witze machte. Am Ende des Sketchs sieht man im Hintergrund den Todesstern, wie er auf Zuckuss' Studio feuert. *Im Film wird Zuckuss von der Schauspielerin Cathy Munro verkörpert. Quellen * *''Zukunftsvarianten – Die Geschichte von Zuckuss und 4-LOM'' *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg'' – Die Mandalorianische Rüstung *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg'' – Das Sklavenschiff *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg'' – Die große Verschwörung *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Schatten des Imperiums'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Deshalb bin ich – Die Geschichte von IG-88'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' *''Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung'' * *''Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams'' Einzelnachweise en:Zuckuss/Legends es:Zuckuss fi:Zuckuss hu:Zuckuss it:Zuckuss ja:ザッカス nl:Zuckuss pt:Zuckuss ru:Зукусс sv:Zuckuss Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Gand Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Legends